More than Friends
by m0mmy2tw1ns
Summary: We met with the intention to get over our ex's. It was never supposed to be serious. We were meant to meet and eventually move on. I guess we never really did move on 100% though. This story is their history, and based off of real events.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this isn't my first story, but the first I have put up for people to read. I just wanna say that this entire story is based on my actual life. These things all happened to me. Enjoy reading and please tell me what you think!**

**I am not SM, I own nothing.**

**~BPOV~ **

Here it is, my sophomore year, and I am a new student to Fork's High School. I just recently left my mother in Phoenix simply because I wanted a change of lifestyle. I wasn't huge on the big city life, and wanted to be closer to my dad. It had been years since we had truly spent any time together, and to be honest, I missed him. It was odd starting over at a new school where everyone knew everyone, including me, but here I am, "the new girl."

I moved back to Forks about three months ago at the beginning of the summer. I wanted the opportunity to make friends before I started up at school and knew no one! Luckily for me, my dad's next door neighbor was the same age I was! His name was James and we became close friends, eventually even starting a relationship. This was my second relationship, but the first I didn't hide from my parents. My parents were sort of strict, and I was very shy, so I was always told, "No dating until you are 16." Well, I was only 15 but since my dad knew him he was okay with it. And honestly, where are two fifteen year olds going to go in Forks? James was a decent guy, easy to look at and we never really fought. It just had no excitement either. We were just, us and I was okay with that.

On top of becoming close with James, I also became close with one of his friends named Rosalie. We hit if off even though we were exact opposites! She was into fashion, while I could care less. She was outgoing, and I was shy. She was outgoing and popular, while I was shy and a bit of a nerd. So here the three of us were, walking to school on the first day of our sophomore year.

"I'm kinda nervous guys." I said to them quietly.

"Bella relax. You will have me and James there with you all day! Unless of course a certain hot senior boy wants me to be with him" She said with a smirk on her face. She was very into this senior named Emmett that she kept talking about. I still had no idea who he was.

"Yea Bella, you will have us. Plus I plan on introducing you to another friend of mine named Alice once we get there." I don't know why, but he was very excited for me to meet this Alice person.

"James do you really feel the need to introduce them? I don't think they're going to get along. Alice is just weird."

"Rosalie shut up, she is not weird she is just different." He all but yelled at her. I don't know what it was about those two, but all they ever seemed to do was fight!

"You only say that cause you love her douche."  
"Rosalie shut up you're just a psychotic slut."

"Enough you guys. I don't really want to deal with this on my first day here! Let's just finish and get to school already." Have I mentioned yet that I am sort of excited, and that I thoroughly enjoy school? Nerd, remember?

As we arrived at school, I felt myself getting more and more nervous. I was new after all, and everyone knew who I was! But yet I didn't know who they were, talk about odd right? This school was definitely not like what I am used to. My freshman year in Phoenix, my class had fifteen hundred people in it! That was larger than this entire school, I had a feeling all eyes would be on me.

"So over there, is where will hang out, cause that's where all the hot guys are." She said, "Over there is where the nerds hang out, and there is the band geeks. You have to be careful who you mix yourself with cause it's going to follow you around the entire time you are here!"

"Who said she would be with you? She is my girlfriend, or did you forget that? I will be with those she has classified as "nerds" with you Bella."

Ugh, can this day just be over already? I am so sick of them fighting over everything! After we got to school, and they showed me where things were, I went to the office to get my schedule and just said I would meet them when I was done.

"Hi, uhm I'm new here and I was told to come and get my schedule on the first day."

"Oh of course dear, my name is Mrs. Smith, You're Isabella Swan right, the Chief's daughter?"

"Yea, but call me Bella please, I really can't stand my first name."  
"Oh okay dear, here is your schedule, your first class is over in the C building. Do you need help finding it?"

"No it's okay, I have friends outside who can help me."

"Okay darling, well good luck!"

She was a nice woman who seemed to care about the students. I had a feeling I would like her. I went outside and there they were again, waiting for me. Instantly, they were bickering to look at my schedule, Rose won. I also noticed that there was a lot more kids here than when we first arrived, and I got nervous again because they were all staring at me.

"OH! We have first, third and fifth together!"

"That's cool, at least I'll know someone!"

"Oh, well we don't have any together at all Bella." He truly did look hurt about this.

"I'm sorry James, if I could fix it I would." I kissed his cheek as I said this to make him feel better but Rose just rolled her eyes.

"Alright say goodbye to lover boy! We gotta get to class!" She really was way too excited about this.

"I'll do my best to come meet you in between classes Bella, but our schedules have us on opposite ends of the school all day."  
"James, don't worry I'll be fine, I can figure out my way around."

I gave him a hug and said I would see him later on break.

"This is going to be an awesome first trimester! Come on, let's go to class and you can meet more of my friends. They're going to love you!

This was going to be a very long day.

**~EPOV~**

"Tanya hurry up or we're going to be late!" I was sitting in her living room waiting for her to get ready, I know normally I didn't care if I was late to school or not, but she had been on my nerves the last few days and I really just wanted to get to school so that I didn't have to deal with her. We only had one class together, and really I was just the T.A, so things would hopefully go back to normal.

"Why are you in such a rush babe? You never care about school, especially the first day!"

"Let's think, it's senior year. If I want to get into a decent college I need to pick it up, slacking off anymore isn't going to cut it. You don't have to stress, you're just a junior and you have the entire year ahead of you."

"Calm down, we will get there before school starts. Do you need sex? Is that the problem? You're being a dick lately."

"Oh my god Tanya. I do not need sex, shut up and let's go already!" I practically yelled it at her and no I didn't care.

Luckily, she was right there and ready to get in my truck, and it was only like a five minute drive to school if that. I loved that truck, I worked my ass off for my parents and bought it myself. Sure it may not look the greatest, but I did it. No one could say I was a trust fund baby anymore. A few minutes later and we were at school.

"Alright I'll see you later Tan. I gotta go." I kissed her on the cheek as I walked away before letting her say anything. The look on her face as I walked away was almost pathetic. I really couldn't wait for this year to be over. I loved her I really did, for what I knew love was. But I just needed a break from her, from my parents, from Forks especially.

I had a feeling, today was going to be a very long day.

**Ok guys, do you want me to instantly jump up to when Edward and Bella meet? Or do you want all the in between that leads up to them meeting? I haven't decided which route to take yet =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am not SM, I don't own the characters, but I do own the story this is based off of =)**

Well, my first day has been decent to say the least. Everyone is overly nice to me, but it beats people being assholes. It was now break, which was only fifteen minutes, but I needed it! I figured I would go find James and see how his day is going.

"Hi babe!" I greeted him with a smile and a hug.

"Hi Bella, how's school going so far?"

"So far so good, classes are decent, teachers are interesting as are the people."  
"Awesome, come on I want you to meet Alice!"

"Ok Ok enough, I wanna meet her since you can't stop talking about this girl."

He pulled me over to where some people were hanging out, and they were all super comfortable with each other.

"Bella this is one of my closest and lifelong friends, Alice. Alice this is my girlfriend Bella."

Alice looked to be on the different side. She was short, really short which is saying a lot because I am not that tall. She was tiny including her waist size. She had short black hair, and didn't seem like she tried very hard with clothes, make up, nothing! It was different because I was so used to Rosalie. It was actually sort of nice since I wasn't really into all that stuff.

"Hi Bella! Oh it is so great to meet you finally! James wouldn't stop talking about you in first this morning!" She hugged me as she said, yea she hugged me. Talk about awkward.

"It's good to meet you too Alice. It's nice to finally meet more of James' friends. Hopefully we can be friends too."

"Oh I don't doubt that we will be! I have this strong feeling we will be super close!" She was grinning from ear to ear. "It was great to meet you, but I really have to get to my next class. I have band, and yes don't make fun of me! I mainly just sit there, but I do play the flute."  
"Oh it's fine, I don't mind at all. It's actually pretty cool since there is no way in hell I could play any instrument in my life!" We laughed as I said this.

"Yea it's interesting that's for sure. The class is cool and the people are fun. Definitely makes the day go by fast. Luckily I made friends with the few non weird people! But I really do gotta run, I'll see you guys later ok? It was great to meet you Bella!" And with that she took off practically speed walking to her class.

"Guess that's my cue to go find Rose so that we can go to class. See you at lunch?" I asked James.

"Yea probably, I may sneak off to go get some foods though, wanna come?"

"There is no way I can sneak off without my dad finding out! If you do, I'll just see you on our walk home okay?"  
"Actually, my mom is picking me up cause we have to go get my sister and go see my Aunt."  
"Oh, well, I guess just call me later?" I asked him. This was weird to say the least.

"Yea, yea of course. Love you Bella." He said to me as he gave me a hug.

"Love you too James."

I did love James, but I was only fifteen. I loved him for what a fifteen year old truly could. He was what you would call, my first love. But I knew I wasn't meant to be with him forever. The question was, how long would we last? How long could we last? I guess I forgot to mention, his mother and his sister hated me. They thought I was taking him "away from them," even though they never fully said it. His sister was only in seventh grade, but man oh man could she give a cold shoulder and the dirtiest of looks! His mother on the hand, acted as if she was the best mother in the entire world. I really couldn't stand her, but I was never rude since I was taught to treat my elders with respect.

Soon, I found myself in history, waiting for Rose to show up. It was weird sitting there by myself, like I had no friends. I just didn't know anyone yet! Soon she came bouncing into the room, and I swear everyone just sort of flocked to her.

"Hey Bell! How's are you liking life at Forks High School so far?"

"So far so good I guess. It's just another day in school."

"Okay class, settle down and we're going to watch an introduction to the class!" Mr. Freestone said. I found it odd that on the first day of class we were only going to watch a video, but from what I had heard this guy was a weird teacher.

This video was so boring! Luckily Rose and I were next to each other, so we just started passing notes.

_So how are things with James?_

_Good I guess. I haven't seen much of him today, which is odd cause I'm used to spending everyday with him._

_Yea well you'll get used to it. Maybe even find a new man _

_Rose stop you know I'm not interested in anyone but him._

_Yea I know but you never know who you may meet in school. _

_Yea yea yea. _

We stopped quickly because Mr. Freestone was looking. But once he looked away we continued.

_So have you found Mr. Hottie here yet? The guy you were talking about earlier?_

_NO! I saw some of his friends, but I haven't seen him at all! I was hoping this would be the year I finally get him ya know? He'll be gone next year._

_Yea but he might not go anywhere, you never know. Plus its early in the year, you have the entire year to find him and catch him. _

_That's true I just want it now!_

_I know darling. Hey wanna walk home today? James is going with his mom and I really don't wanna walk alone. _

_Absolutely my love!_

I really hope this day will be over soon, it seems to be dragging on forever!

~EPOV~

Today is seems like it has been the longest day of my life. It was my first last day of high school. It seems weird to think of that. I still don't know where I'm going to go to college. There are just so many things I want to do! I love music, but I sort of want to join the military as well. I guess I have a lot of thinking to do. Luckily I only have three classes this semester, one band class, English, and the class I T.A. for. My favorite of the three would be band. I've been in this class since my freshman year. Even though it makes me a "band geek" there was no way I could walk away from it. Music is a huge part of my life.

"Hey Alice!" I smiled to her as she came in. She is a sophomore but we have been friends since last year.

"Hey honeybee." She always had the weirdest names for people, but she made me smile and laugh none the less. At one point I heard rumors that she wanted me, but she quickly demolished those!

"So how's day one of sophomore year treatin ya?"

"It's good. Met a new girl named Bella. She's dating a friend of mine and she seems cool, pretty sure she and I will be great friends!" She was really excited about this!

"Wait James? The guy that seemed like he was obsessing over you? Huh. And here I thought he would have gone after you instead of someone new."

"He is not obsessing over me Edward. He and I are just friends.

"If you say so"

"I know so. Plus you've never met him so you couldn't understand."

"Ok point taken." What else was I to say? I have never met any of her friends outside of class simply cause we were "class friends." You know, the kind that didn't talk outside of the classroom? But it worked for us. The only reason she ever met Tanya is cause she always felt the need to come in here. Not to mention Tanya and I have been together off and on since freshman year. More on in the last two though.

"How are you and Tanya doing?" She looked at me as she was cleaning her flute.

"We're good. She was on my last nerve this morning though."

"Geez. I'm sorry buttercup." See, weird names for people.

"It's alright, I'm sure all will be normal by tomorrow. And then off again, and then normal again. It's just our cycle. You know how it goes."

"Some things never do change do they?" She smiled at me.

"Ha. Funny Alice. Just finish cleaning your flute so we can play."

Man, I had a feeling this year was going to drag on.

**Alright guys, so I think I am going to jump forward probably every few chapters or so. Like I said, these are all based on real events in my life and at the beginning of this relationship/friendship there would be months we would go without talking.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am not SM, I own nothing. **

**So we're going to jump forward to the break up spots with both Bella/James and Edward/Tanya. It is important to remember, that even though this story is based off of what happened in my life, to remember I wasn't there when the Edward/Tanya break up happened, nor did I know either one of them. (Clearly I'm meaning the real people lol). Anyways, their break up is based off of what I was told, by "Edward," so it is most definitely one sided. **

**~BPOV~ **

So School has been going good. Like James predicted, Alice and I became closer, but there was something that was still just off about her. But none the less, we became friends, and between her, Rose and James, I've been good. The only issue I had was that we were now on Thanksgiving Break, and I wasn't "allowed" to see James because his aunt, cousin and his cousin's friend Sarah, were in town. His mother hated me remember? So we talked on the phone at night and such, but we never got to see each other.

He called me, and I was laying in bed talking to him to see what was new.

"Hi babe. How are you?" I asked him

"I'm okay." Was his reply.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing really. Just tired I guess. We were up late last night playing board games."  
"Oh, well why didn't you at least text me?"  
"Bella that would have been rude. They're only here visiting after all. They're only here for a few more days, and then we go back to school."  
"Ok…"

I still found it odd that he felt as though he couldn't at least text me. I mean, I was his girlfriend, what was the issue?

"Look babe, I gotta go. Everyone wants to go to the movies but I'll text you once it's over ok? Love you."  
"Okay I guess. Love you too."

I don't know what it was, but I seriously couldn't get rid of this feeling I had that something was really wrong.

**~JPOV~**

Ugh nothing I do is working! I introduce Bella to Alice in hopes that Alice will be jealous of Bella and that Bella will be jealous of Alice. What happens instead? They become friends! Yea that went exactly the opposite of what I wanted!

I love Bella, but I have always wanted Alice. I've known her since I was 8, and there is just something about her that draws me to her.

I am going to have to figure out something else to get her to notice me as more than a friend.

The question is what.

**~EPOV~ **

I swear that the Gods have it in for me. Nothing I do is ever right. Tanya keeps jumping my ass about every little thing. My parents are hounding me to pick a college. My only escape lately has been playing my music. And even that seems to be stressing me out. I think I just need to get high, and stay that way. Did I mention that I'm a total stoner? But no one seems to have caught on yet which is awesome. My friend Emmett got me hooked on it, but it just lets me zone out on shit and not have to think. I love it.

"Pass the joint will you dude? I need to get away from shit."  
"Absolutely my friend!" he replied as he passed the weed.

Oddly, Emmett and I were completely different, but we may as well have been family. Our parents are super close friends, which brought us together. He has a twin brother, but he got accepted to some school for science kids. We like to tease him he has learning disabilities and has to go to "special school." When In reality, the man is a freakin genius! While they were twins, they look completely opposite! Emmett is the tall and handsome one, while Jasper is just well, Jasper.

"So what's going on lately with you and Tanya?"  
"Nothing man. She has been on my last nerve over every little thing though."  
"Just end shit with her. All you two do is fight lately, it's not like it's the first time you guys have broken up."

"Yea, but I just feel bad since there's no reason ya know? We've been through too much together for me to just say fuck it and up and leave."

"I guess bro."  
"Why are we even talking about this? Let's just smoke and play!" Whenever we got high, we would often start playin around on the instruments. I played piano, and he played the drums. Most of the time, it sounded off, but we had fun I guess you could say.

We had been playing for awhile and decided to take a break, our high was wearing off and I wanted more.

Once everything had been set down, I checked my phone and saw that I had four missed calls from Tanya, and two from my mom. Tanya never calls me that often, so I called her to see what was wrong.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked her.

"Not really, my sister and I got in a huge fight. Can you come get me? I can't go anywhere cause my car is in the shop remember?"  
"I'm with Emmett right now, but I guess I can in a few. I'll text you when I leave okay?"

"Alright hurry though. She keeps looking at me like she is going to kill me."

"Geez. It couldn't have been that bad. Your sister is an innocent little girl!" Her sister was only in seventh grade, and I loved her like she was my own sister.

"Yea cause she loves you! She hates me."  
"Tan calm down and I'll be there soon."  
"Fine just hurry up. Love you." And she hung up.

Something was off for her to just hang up on me like that.

**~BPOV~**

I was on a mission! I want to change who I am, how I am and how I look. Who better to do that than the queen of fashion Rosalie?

"Hey Rose!" I greeted her as I walked into her house. Her mother loved me, so I never even bothered to knock anymore.

"Hey hooker." She replied.

"So listen, I need you to do me a favor."

At this comment, she instantly looked up at me with a look on her face that was pure evil. Maybe it was excitement, I'm not really sure.

"Ok…spill. What's up?"  
"I need to change my entire look. James has been acting odd and I want to surprise him tomorrow at school. I want it all changed. Hair, clothes, shoes, makeup, help me!"  
"Oh my God Bella really? I have been waiting for this! First thing first, let's go shopping! While we are out we'll get your hair cut, nails done. All of it!"

"Well alright. I didn't know you'd be this excited, so let's get on it!"

We shopped and shopped for the next three hours straight. That does not include the hour it took to do my hair and nails. I didn't want to go totally overboard so we just dyed my hair a pretty auburn color, and did my nails in a French tip. I wanted as natural as I could go in those departments.

As for clothes, I still stuck to jeans since dresses and such weren't for me. I fell too often to wear those! We got a lot of cute tops though, and some super cute ballet flats to go with them.

James isn't going to know what happened!

**~EPOV~**

I got to Tanya's house in record time, especially considering I got high again before I left. If she was that upset I had a feeling I was going to need it when dealing with her. Luckily for me, her sister was the one who opened the door.

"Hey Vicky!"

"Edward, please don't call me that. I'm not a kid anymore!" As she said this, she stomped her foot. Not a kid huh?

"Ok, sorry VICTORIA. Where is your sister? She said you guys were fighting. What's going on?"  
"SHE IS NOT MY SISTER! I HATE HER!" She screamed at me as she ran off.

What the hell is really going on?

"Tan?" I called out hoping she would hear me.

"I'll be right there Edward!"

A few minutes later she came down the stairs and grabbed my hand.

"Let's get out of here. I can't stand her bitchy attitude towards me when I haven't even done anything to deserve it."  
"Ok..Where exactly are we going?" Yea, something is way off here.

"I don't know. Wanna go up to the moon tower and see what's going on?"  
"Sure why not."

The moon tower was a local place that the majority of the teenagers hung out at. Really, it was a bunch of land at the top of a hill. There was a tree, and a giant rock. Over the years, we have accumulated chairs, couches, bean bags, all sorts of different things to sit on. Usually, we all got drunk up there and ended up sleeping in our trucks and stuff. See why I needed that truck? There was no way in hell that I was sleeping on some nasty ass couch that people have fucked on multiple times.

The drive there was complete silence. Tanya kept looking at her nails like they really needed something done to them. I dunno what was up with her and her nails, but she was constantly getting them done! Not that I minded, it felt great when she was scratching my back. While driving, my thoughts kept drifting to sex, and her scratching my back so bad she drew blood. She's only done it a few times, but I totally loved it! Before I knew it we were there, and oddly enough so was Emmett, Jasper, and a bunch of our other friends. Mine mainly.

"Tanya, let's go talk before we head over there with Em and Jazz ok? I wanna know what was going on between you and your sister."

"Edward, I don't want to talk about it. It's really none of your business." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Tanya, I'm just trying to fucking help ok? No need to be a bitch."  
At this point, I knew this was gonna get ugly. I just hoped to God our friends didn't hear.

"Fuck this Edward. It's none of your business. It's between me and her. STAY THE FUCK OUT OF IT! And for the last fucking time. " She screamed at me and stormed off.

I followed her, because I needed to know what was up.

"Tanya calm down and please tell me what is wrong!" I was doing my best to stay calm, one of us needed to. "Babe, please. Just fill me in."

She dropped to her knees crying just out of sight out of our friends. Thank God for that one.

She sat there with her face in her hands mumbling words I couldn't understand.

"What did you say?" I asked her. I sat down next to her hoping I could hear what she was crying about.

"IsaidIcheatedonyou" she rattled off so quick I almost missed it.

"YOU WHAT!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Edward I'm sorry. I was out with the girls, and I don't know what happened! I didn't sleep with him. It was just heavy making out."  
"I don't fucking give a shit how it was! We went through this last year!"

"Yea but that was YOU who cheated on ME then!"  
"You're right it was, and do you remember how you reacted to me? You fucking slapped me!"

By this time we had gathered quite a crowd watching us. We were never known for our subtlety.

"You know what. Fuck this. You're nothing but a cheating hypocritical whore. I am so over this bullshit with you. "At this statement she looked pissed.

"You don't mean that Edward. You'll always want me."  
"Like hell I will. I have wasted too much time trying to get this to work. I'm leaving soon and I just can't deal with you anymore."  
"Edward! You don't mean that!" She was hysterical at this point.

"Oh but I do. You're a bitch. Find your own fucking ride home."

I turned around and left her ass sitting there crying. I didn't even stay to hang out with MY friends! Was I wrong? Probably. But I was livid. I couldn't figure out why though. I was the one who wanted to get away from her. I guess I just wanted to be the one to end things, and even though I did, it was because of her actions.

**~The next day~**

**~BPOV~**

Well I am dressed in the new clothes, with hair and makeup done by Rose and waiting on James to come over so we can walk to school. I was excited because I hadn't seen him in a week because of break! That's when I heard my phone go off.

"Sorry, my mom is taking me to school today. I'll see you there 3 you"

"Oh, well..okay then. I guess I'll see you soon. Love you" This was weird, I thought he would be excited to see me. Maybe he is and his mom is just forcing him because she hates me.

"Hey dad! Can I get a ride to school? I don't really want to walk by myself. Rose is sick and James' mom is taking him."

"Sure honey. Let's go though cause I gotta get to work. So you'll be early to school." He answered back

Did he not realize I was early to school every day? Good to know he pays attention.

I went and hopped in the cruiser so he could take me to school. I hated this thing because everyone looked. My dad is the chief of police, and sometimes it got really irritating.

Luckily, it was only a few minute drive to school. I have to admit was weird showing up at school alone. I hadn't had to do that here yet, I always had either James or Rose with me.

But here I was, alone. And for some reason I was nervous as hell for what the day brought.

I sat there stressing, and waiting for someone to show up, when out of nowhere Alice appeared.

"Hey sugar plum! Why so glum?" She replied. Why the hell was she so perky?

"Hey Alice. Nothing, I'm just tired. Waiting on James to get here."

"Oh he should be here soon. He text me earlier saying he'd see me soon."

"Wait what? He text you?" I honestly was shocked since I barely talked to him at all lately. But of course, Alice was special in his eyes.

"Yea, we talked all of break!"

Wow, this is just proving my point that something was off with James. At least I know he will be here soon and I can hopefully talk to him.

"Oh look! There he is now!" She was super excited that he was here.

Watching him walk over to us, I was excited, nervous, and to be honest a little bit scared.

"Hi babe!" I got up to give him a hug and kiss but he stopped me. "Is something wrong?"

"Yea we need to go talk." He said as he started walking me away from Alice.

Ok, nerves are full force!

"What's going on James?"  
"Look Bella, this isn't going to work. We need to end things. Now actually."

"What? Why? What happened? I thought you loved me"  
"Well, my mother and I just decided that this isn't working. And I do love you, but not like I should. I love you as a friend."

"So why the hell are you letting your mother decide what is going on between us? You know she hates me!" Seriously, what the fuck was going on!

"Bella calm down and stop blaming.."  
"NO! I will not calm down. This is bullshit. You cannot go all break without talking to me, and then up and break up with me first thing of the day, and expect me to not be mad at you!"

"Bella, stop! I just don't want this anymore. I don't want to be with you. So much so, I met someone. My cousin's friend Sarah."  
"This has got to be a fucking joke." I replied. I was getting more and more upset as he kept talking.

"Seriously James? Did you cheat on me?"

"We kissed. But that was it. Look I don't mean to hurt you, I truly don't, I just can't do this with you anymore."

"So I just meant nothing then? Fine James whatever. You're pathetic. You can't even give me a good reason as to why we aren't working. But fine, we're done. Happy now? Your mother will be ecstatic!"

Sure, I might have been being a little bit immature about this whole thing, but I feel like I deserve a better excuse than what he was providing.

"Bella, I swear I didn't mean to hurt you." Was his only response as he turned around and walked away.

Seriously, what the hell just happened? I knew something was off, but never once did I expect this!

My mind was running a mile and a minute as I walked back to Alice.

"What happened honey?" She asked me. You could see in her eyes she was being completely sincere.

"James dumped me. Cheated on me with Sarah, and called it quits."  
"Oh my God babe I am so sorry!" She jumped on me hugging me.

"I'll get over it. Just kinda came out of nowhere ya know?"

"I know darling, I'm still here tho!" She smiled at me.

"I'm glad. I figured you'd choose his side if this all ended and I love being friends with you." I told her.

"That will never happen. I don't have many friends, and I consider you one of my bestest! I love you Bells!"

"I love you too Alice."

Well, today was not at all what I expected. And to be honest, it hurt the most because I tried to impress him with looking cute for him and it did no good at all! It's like I just didn't matter. Guess I just never really mattered to him.

**Ok guys, thoughts? Opinions? I want to hear what you think! Maybe a little sneak peak at Edward/Bella's meeting? **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am not SM, I own nothing **

~BPOV~

Well, it has been a few weeks since James broke up with me. And if I'm being honest, it has been weird. You see, all of my friends, are his friends so we are either forced to be around each other, or I feel like I have to leave. I've actually done a little of both. I've spent some time in the library, walking around with Alice, and walking around with Rose.

Rose wanted to kick James' ass because of the way he handled things. She claims I didn't deserve to be cheated on, and I agree with her. However, I am hurt. I knew something was off with him, but I still can't believe someone who claimed to love me could just so easily cheat on me! If he didn't want to be with me, fine, but at least own up to it instead of chickening out and just cheating on me. I swear guys just think that's a way out of things!

Anyway, here I was at school and Rose was once again, trying to get me to ditch with her.

"Bella come on! You are pulling straight A's in all of your classes, and they're honors classes! Let's just leave for one class, it won't kill you!"

"Rose I can't. I need to go to class so that I can be prepared for the final. They're right around the corner with break and stuff."

"Again, one last time. It. Won't. kill. You."

"Rose. I can't. We will go out this weekend or something ok? I promise."

"Fine Bella. Be a party pooper! I just need to show you there are other men besides that ass wipe James. Plus, you looked hot after your little make over and now you're back to your regular clothes!"

In a way only Rose could do, she made me smile. When James broke up with me, I reverted back to what I had worn before because I didn't see the point. I wasn't about to change who I was just so I could get attention from a couple of guys.

"Rose, I gotta get to class. I'll see you at lunch okay?" I really did feel bad for blowing her off, but it just wasn't me to ditch class.

"Fine. Tell Alice I said hi while you are in history."

"Will do." I smiled at her as I walked off to class.

Once I got to class, Alice was already there. I swear this girl was way too eager for pretty much everything.

"Hi Honey Buns! How is your day going?" She cheerfully asked me.

"Hi Al. I just saw you an hour ago, how much could it truly change?" I laughed in response.

"Well, you never know! I feel the need to always know what is going on. Well, okay not really since I do know what is going on and no one seems to realize it. Did you hear about James and Jessica?"

"Wait what!" I was in shock. I hadn't heard anything about them, and yet here she is implying that something is going on.

"You didn't hear? I saw them walking around campus this morning holding hands."

You could see in her facial reactions that she was scared to be the one to tell me this. In all reality, it hurt the way things ended up between him and I even if we weren't together for all that long.

"Wow. He sure doesn't waste any time does he."

"Sorry Bells. I thought you knew."

Apparently my face just had sadness written all over it. For the rest of class I didn't know what to say. So I just sat there and listened to everything around me. But if I am being honest, I wasn't paying any attention at all. Next thing I know, the bell was ringing indicating that class was over.

"Look Alice, I don't think I can handle being around James right now. While I know I should be over things, I'm just not." In reality, I was disgusted and had absolutely no desire to be around him.

"You know what you need my darling, is a distraction and I have an idea that I might know the right way to do just that!"

"Whatever you think Alice. I really need to get to class though so I'll see you at lunch okay?"

**~APOV~**

'Alright so I have decided that Bella needs a distraction, but I also know Edward does too. I am going to have to figure out a way to introduce the two, I know they would enjoy each other even though they are complete opposites.' As I was thinking this to myself, Edward walked into class.

"Hi Snicker doodle!" I greeted him as he sat next to me. "What's wrong?" Something was off with him, it was written all over his face.

"Just shit with Tanya. Same shit different day, and we're not even together anymore so it's even worse than before."

"You need to move on my friend. She is poison to you, and drags you down. I may not have been here for the entire relationship, but I see it takes its toll on you." I replied to him.

"I know Alice, but how do you just let go of someone after so many years? I mean, realistically we should have been able to at least stay friends." The look in his eyes when he said this was so sad!

"True. But can you even begin to think of her as a friend right now? You need to get away from her for a while. Maybe find a distraction?" YES! This was my lead in!

"I distract myself now though. I hang out with the guys, work, come to school, and when I truly can't deal, I get high."

"Pfft. Please! When was the last time you hung out with them and weren't high? I've heard all your stories." I smiled at him.

"Ha. Okay good point. But you only pay attention cause you want Jasper." He laughed at me.

"No way, I'd have you any day!" This was how we played around with each other, but truly, he was very good looking and I think any female would say the same.

"Yea, whatever Alice. Maybe you can be my distraction then?" Was his response, but clearly it was a joke as neither of us would ever go down that road with each other, at least unless we were wasted.

"While I am holding out for Jasper to finally notice me, I do possibly have an option for ya! My friend Bella is in need of a distraction so to speak as well. Her ex boyfriend cheated on her, and it was the first guy she ever cared about so it's taking it's toll on her. I think he was a douche, and she is lucky to get away, now I just gotta prove it to her!"

"I don't know Alice. How old is she? You know I'm already 18, so I gotta be careful with what I do." You could almost see the hesitance in his eyes.

"She just turned 16. She's a sophomore just like me! But she is gorgeous, tiny little thing. Well, taller than me but only by an inch or so."

"I don't know Alice, I'll think about it I guess. I don't know that I wanna get myself involved with someone that could just end in hurt for her. I'm not looking for a relationship."

"I know you aren't, but like I said, it's a distraction. Even a little flirty friendship could help the both of you right now. You'll love her I swear, okay maybe not love but I swear you'll be into it. Tonight before the game, meet me in here and I'll bring her with me."

"You don't even know if she would be interested, how can you just force her on this?" He asked me.

"Trust me, once she sees you, she will be all for it. Plus you play the guitar, and are totally opposite of what she needs."

"Wow, and you think I want to go for this now?" He laughed at me.

"You know what I mean. You're not exactly the poster child for me Mr. Innocent and the Boy Next Door."

"Okay good point. Fine, I'll at least meet you in here tonight before the game since I am "required" to be there anyway." He replied and yes he even used quotation marks in the air.

"Awesome! You two are going to hit it off so well! I can feel it!" I think I may have even bounced a little bit.

This was going to work so well!

**~Later that evening, BPOV~**

"Alice, I really have absolutely no desire to go to this game. It is cold outside, and it's raining. You go and I'll just see you tomorrow." I complained.

"Shut up Bella, you're going with me. I won't let you sulk any longer."

"UGH! Fine, but I can guarantee you I won't enjoy myself!" Okay sure, I may have been whining a lot, but I truly did not want to go to this damn game.

"Bella, shut the fuck up already! You are going to meet the man of your dreams tonight, I can feel it!" She was literally bouncing with excitement about this.

"Whatever you say Alice." I replied to her as I shook my head.

Since we lived in such a small town, it was like a five minute drive to the high school where this game was happening. However, because Alice swears I am going to meet, "the man of my dreams," we are leaving an hour ahead of when we need to. As we pull into the school parking lot, I was instantly nervous and I had no idea why, it's not like I was going to fall in love with this guy I was only 16 for Christ's sakes!

"Come on my love muffin, let's go meet your destiny!" She cheered as she got out of the car. Here goes nothing I guess.

I was silent on the walk to the band room, as I really didn't know what to say. Why the hell was I so nervous?

As I walked into the room, I instantly saw this guy Alice has been going on and on about, and let me tell you, he was gorgeous. I don't mean like movie star gorgeous, I mean literally drop dead gorgeous. To the point he could make any girl want him. Why exactly was I here again? I was plain, simply Bella. This man in front of me I swear to you was a Greek God in a past life.

Well, here goes nothing I guess.

"Edward, I'd like for you to meet one of my best friends, Bella" Alice cheerfully introduced me to him.

He looked up at me under these thick dark eyelashes, and had the most piercing green eyes I have ever seen.

"Hi," I said to him shyly.

"Hello Bella. It's nice to meet you after Alice has gone on and on about you." He said to me, then looked away. I knew he wouldn't be interested in me, I just had to prove it to Alice.

"I'm going to let you two talk while I go get ready for tonight." She said as she skipped off. Yes, she literally skipped.

I am usually the shy one in any given situation. But here I was, and he wouldn't look at me, he wouldn't talk to me, nothing.

"Well this is awkward." I said to him to try and get him talking.

"Sorry about Alice. She can be a little overbearing at times." He chuckled.

"Yea, I've sort of noticed that." I smiled back at him.

"So listen, I'm not sure exactly what she has told you, but from what she has told me, you and I would be great friends and maybe it would get her to back off a little bit if we were at least that."

"Back off? What do you mean?" I questioned him.

"You mean she hasn't been trying to convince you that you and I would be great for each other with 'distractions'?" He looked up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"OH! That. Well yea she has mentioned it once or twice. But I'm not really looking for a relationship, I just can't figure out how to get that across to her."

"Well neither am I. Which is why I said friendship." He smiled at me, and good lord did he have an amazing smile, even if it was a little bit crooked. "We should even hang out some time." He stated.

"Yea, that would be good. Give me your phone and I'll enter my number. Then you can just text me or whatever." I had to play this off like I wasn't totally attracted to him.

He handed me his phone and I input my number and handed it straight back to him.

"Well, there you go my new friend." I smiled at him. "I should probably go find Alice and all."

"Okay, sound good. It was great to meet you Bella."

"You too Edward." I smiled at him and walked off.

While I only wanted to be his friend, how am I supposed to be around him without wanting to touch him every time we are near?

**~EPOV~**

Holy Shit. I think that is the only thing I have going through my head at the moment. This girl was completely gorgeous. She was tiny, but not nearly as little as Alice which was a good thing. On top of that, you could tell she was absolutely innocent in all areas, and while that turned me on completely, it terrified the living shit out of me. I couldn't look at her while she was talking to me because she has these plump little lips that all I could think of was kissing. Weird I know, since I only want a friend. But how am I supposed to be her friend without wanting to kiss her every time I am near her? Maybe I will get lucky and she will only want to be one of those friends that texts each other, but never actually hangs out. The friends that whisper quiet hellos in the hallways at school, without anyone else ever knowing they are friends.

I don't know what the hell I am going to do with this.

All I knew for one thing, she is gorgeous and all I want to do is be near her and kiss her.

**Thoughts? Opinions? Now that they have met it should be easier for me to write out their story. **


	5. Chapter 5

I am not SM, I own nothing.

~BPOV~

The night of the game, I kept feeling like someone was watching me. It was really odd. I doubt anyone was though, it's not like I was interesting at all. It had been a week since I had met him, and I had yet to talk to him which wasn't weird. Who was just going to randomly talk to a complete stranger? I was sitting in my last class of the day, which happened to be English, when I felt my phone go off in my backpack. It was a number I had never seen before.

Hey, how is your day going?

Who is this? - I wrote back quickly, but yet under the desk so that I wouldn't get caught. I was curious as to who it could be.

It's Edward.

Oh hi! u had my number I didn't have yours.

I figured as much. So u still didn't answer my question, how is your day going?"

So so. I'm sitting in English right now, I'll text u when its over. Sorry.

Ok. T2u soon.- He responded.

I put my phone in my pocket because I didn't want to get it taken away in class. My father would probably be pissed at me and ground me for a while if that happened.

I finished up in class and text him back as I was walking to find Rose for a ride home from school.

Sorry about that. My day is good now that it's over.- I text him back

Ah. The joys of not being a SR. A full day in school. So glad that is done 4 me!

Yea yea laugh it up. Tease the young one. - I text back with a smile on my face as I approached Rose.

"What's with the smile Swan?" She looked at me.

"Oh just texting this Edward guy that Alice introduced me to last week."

"What's he saying to get you to smile like that?"

"He's just making fun of the fact I have a full day of classes while he doesn't." We were now walking towards her car to leave campus.

"Ok, you realize he is friends with Emmett and Jasper right? And that with you being friends with him you could so set me up with Emmett!"

So anyway...What are u doing this weekend? - he text me and I ignored Rose's comment so that I could respond to him.

Nothing probably. I don't usually do much other than hang out with Rose and Alice

Seriously?

Yep, I'm a boring one.

WOW. I feel weird now.

Y?

Just cause. its hard 2 explain.

ok then...

"Bella are you even listening to me?" I heard Rose ask me.

"Huh? Sorry I was distracted." I apologized to her.

"Jesus Bells. This guy has you all out of sorts." She laughed at me.

"Not really. You know I have a problem maintaining two conversations at once."

"So what are you guys talking about?"

"He wanted to know what I was doing so we got into a conversation about how I don't really do anything but hang out with you and Alice."

"Wow. You told a totally hot guy you were a loser. Awesome." You could just hear the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I am not a loser. I just have no desire to do what everyone else does in this damn town. Why do I need to drink and get high in order to have fun?" I questioned her. I was absolutely serious too. I was basically as straight edge as they come. I had seen what drinking does to people, and I had absolutely no desire to go down a bad road.

"Whatever you say Bell. You really should go out with me and Alice this weekend though. I heard there's a party this weekend that all the upper class men are supposed to be at. Maybe I'll finally get my in with Emmett." I swear all she thought about were guys.

"I think I'm good not going. I can do without watching everyone puke all over themselves." I had seen the pictures of how these parties play out. It was a total mess. Then the following week it was discussed who hooked up with who. Luckily, at this point she had pulled in the driveway and I could just go inside. "Thank's for the drive Rose. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime babe. It's not like it's out of my way to take you home." She laughed at me as we got out of her car and went our separate ways. As I walked into my room, I heard my phone go off letting me know I had another text message.

So I have a question for you...

Ok...

Well, its more of a statement then a question.

would u just get on with it already? I was getting impatient with the hinting but no answers already.

Ok geez. U should go out with me this weekend. Tomorrow actually.

Aren't u going to the party I heard about?

No actually. Im going to my friends house.

Oh. I dunno.

Y?

I dont even know u..weve talked what, twice?

Thats why u go out with someone...2 get 2 know them

I really dunno. Do I know your friends?

Do u know Emmett and Jasper? theyre seniors with me.

I know the names..

Well were going 2 Emmetts house. Just us.

R u guys drinking?

That was the plan..but I dont wont if it bothers u.

Serious?

This conversation seemed weird to me, we had just met and it was so easy to talk to him, maybe I should go and get to know him. It could never hurt to have more friends.

Yep. Its not like drinking runs my life.

One condition... I text him back, lets see if he goes for it.

What?

We r NOT telling Alice. She will think there is more going on that what there is.

Fine with me. Youll be the 1 to tell her. not me. :)

Nope. Itll be you.

HA! If you say so youngin. Ill pick u up at 8 k?

Ok. Youll have 2 meet my dad 2.

UGH! Youre killin me!

Those are the rules my friend. =)

Fine. Make it 745.

Sounds like a plan 2 me. C U tomorrow. =)

I swear Alice has a sixth sense or something. The minute I was done texting him, my phone rang and sure enough it was Alice.

"Hi Al." I answered.

"Hi Honeybee!" She cheerfully greeted me.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, just trying to see if I could convince you to go with me and Rose to the party tomorrow night.." SHIT! What do I tell her I am doing in order to get out of it? Homework? I'll try it...

"Al I really don't wanna go. You know I don't like parties. I'm just gonna stay home and do some homework. Then maybe Sunday we can do something?" Let's hope she buys it! What 16 year old stays home to do homework anyway?

"UGH! Bella! You truly are a Debbie Downer! I can't do anything Sunday tho. Mom says its 'family day.' Who does family day anymore?"

"Who knows. Maybe you will have a good time."

"Doubt it. Oh well. Have fun doing lame ass homework I guess." Sarcasm was extremely evident in her words.

"Gee. Thanks Alice." I said to her as I rolled my eyes. "Have fun at the party though."

"Yea Yea. I'll talk to you later love muffin!"

"Bye Al." I told her as I hung up the phone.

Is it weird that I found myself to be excited and nervous all at the same time to hang out with Edward? There was something about him that made my stomach turn, in the good way of course.

~EPOV~

After I was done texting Bella, I was oddly anxious about getting to spend time with her. I hadn't yet figured it out, but there was something about her that kept drawing me in. Now I just had to hope that my friends would accept her.

"Yo Em, you care if I bring a girl tomorrow?" I asked Emmett. It was his house after all.

"Serious? I don't want to watch you fucking some broad." Always the abrasive one.

"That won't be happening Em. I just met the girl."

"Whatever Edward. You know I won't tell you no."

"Well I for one think it is a great idea to get you around someone other than Tanya." Jasper always had to throw in his two cents, even when no one asked for it.

"Dude shut the fuck up." Emmett yelled at him "You know him and Tanya will get back together, they always do. Plus you're just high as hell." He laughed loudly.

Does it really matter if they think I was going to get back together with her or not? I had no intentions on doing so, I knew it was time to move on to a different part of my life. The only problem is I had a feeling if anyone opens their mouth to her about me being around another girl, even as friends, Tanya would make her life a living hell. I hoped not obviously, Bella was a very innocent girl and I had every intention of keeping it that way. You could almost smell the innocence coming off of her, and I had only been around her once.

I continued to bullshit around with Emmett and Jasper until I had enough and drove home. Yes, I drove home high, but it wasn't a big deal to me. I only lived about a mile away, and I was truly a better driver high than when I was sober. No one said I was smart.

The next day, I went to work at the local movie theater. Sure, I didn't have to work, because we had money, and more than enough. But I wanted to work for what I had. My friends knew my family had money, but they didn't know that I personally had an entire trust fund to use as I pleased. I used it often, but only because my paychecks went to buy gas and weed. There was no way in hell I was going to explain to my parents that my paychecks were blown on that shit.

It was 7:30 and I was leaving my house to go to Bella's to pick her up. I hated that we lived in such a cold area, because it was super cold outside! I was nervous, but I think that was mainly due to her father being the chief of police. I had a feeling this was going to be a very good night. As long as Emmett can learn to keep his mouth shut.

I knocked on the door to Bella's house at exactly 7:45 pm. Lets hope she is ready to go so that I don't have to hang out around her dad for very long. Luckily, it was Bella that answered the door.

"Hi" She smiled up at me.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

"Yea I am, we lucked out though. My dad got called into work and he isn't here." Well shit, today was apparently my lucky day.

"Well okay then." I smiled at her. "What time do you need to be back?" I asked her. There was no way I was going to risk her father getting pissed at me. I want to be on his good side in case I ever do want to date her.

"It doesn't matter. Even if he were here I don't have a curfew since he trusts me." Oh. My. God. Realistically, I could stay out all night with her and neither of us would be in any form of trouble! I just have to keep reminding myself that she is super innocent and needs to stay that way, and that I only want friendship with her. This was going to be hell.

"So are we going to stand here all night, or are we actually going out?" She laughed at me as she said this, and here I thought she was shy.

"Well alright then, let's get on the road."

"Edward we live in Forks. Everything is a five minute drive." She laughed at me as we got into the car. I can already tell that once she opens up and lets loose, she will be a firecracker. But she was right, and five minutes we were at Emmett's house.

The way his house was set up was pretty cool. It was a three story house, but each story was it's own house basically. His parents had turned what would be considered the basement, into an apartment of sorts. He had his own entrance into the place and it even had it's own kitchen and everything. Total, there were three bedrooms just there. But since it was just him, one held all of his video game stuff, and the other our band equipment. However, when we got there, no one was there.

"God damn it!" I was frustrated beyond belief. They knew we were coming over tonight, so I called Emmett.

"Hey Douchebag where are you guys?" I asked him. The entire time, Bella was just standing next to me, and I could start to see her shivering from the cold.

"We're on our way man. We got high and got the munchies so we walked down to Circle K to get food and Mountain Dew." Yea, we lived for that shit when we were high.

"Well hurry the hell up it's cold out here."

"We're on our way back now. See you in five." He told me and hung up.

"Hey Bella, sorry, they went to the store real quick to get some snacks but will be back in a few. Wanna sit back in the truck so you're not so cold?"

"Yea, that would work. It's really cold out here." She said this as her teeth were chattering. It made me feel like a total dick.

"Come on then, let's get in." I went to open her door and realized that the door was locked, and my keys were sitting on the driver seat.

"Wow. I don't think this night could get any worse. I really am sorry Bella."

"It's fine Edward. It'll only be a few minutes, I'll live." She told me.

"No, it's not fine, your teeth are chattering. Come here." I grabbed her sweater and pulled her into my arms. If I couldn't get her into the truck to keep her warm, I would hold her and share the body warmth.

Having her this close to me was oddly comfortable. It was like she molded perfectly against me, and with her arms wrapped around my back I couldn't help myself. I picked her face up and kissed her. I felt a little smile from her before she kissed me back, strongly at that if I might add. She tasted sweet, and I had to go further so I tilted her head back in order to be able to kiss her at a better angle. Next thing I knew, her hands were in my hair pulling me closer to her. I have no idea how long we stood there kissing when all of a sudden I heard someone sounding mad.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me.." That was all I heard before I felt her hide her face in my shirt.

**Thoughts? Opinions? **

**Anything is much appreciated =) **


	6. Chapter 6

**I am not SM, I own nothing. **

**~BPOV~**

When he first kissed me, I was scared. I knew he had more experience than I did, and that I might not be that great. But he continued kissing me so I must not have been bad. The minute I was in his arms, it was as if everything was perfect. The way my arms wrapped around his waste was as if that is where they were supposed to be. I never wanted this feeling to end, when I heard a voice that sounded like a mix of shock and being pissed off. The second I heard it, I hid my face in Edward's chest. Not in shame, but out of embarrassment. Luckily, when I did this, Edward's arms wrapped around me tighter, almost as if he were trying to protect me. I loved that is what he was wanting to do, or at least I liked to imagine that is what he was doing.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." The man said.

"It's okay babe. It's just Emmett and Jasper." Edward whispered into my ear.

"No Tanya, I haven't talked to him. I don't keep fucking tabs on him." I could almost feel the daggers in my back. I just wasn't sure if they were from him or from Tanya.

"Tanya, fuck. When I talk to him I'll tell him. I gotta go I just got home. Peace." And with that, he hung up his phone.

"Why the hell are you talking to her you douche?" Edward asked him. You could tell he was pissed but that he was doing his best to stay calm.

"She fucking called me you ass. She was looking for you, since you wouldn't answer her calls."

"Whatever man. Just ignore her."

"Edward chill the fuck out and let's go inside. It's fucking cold." Emmett said as he walked inside, leaving just me and Edward outside. He never even said one word to me, I could tell this was going to be a long night. It was obvious he didn't care for me.

"Edward what am I doing here?" I asked him.

"Hanging out with me and the guys." He smiled at me.

"Why? It's clear the big dude doesn't like me."

"He doesn't know you Bella. I know you two will be close after he knows you. But in order to do that, you have to actually go inside and spend time with both of them."

"And what about Tanya? If there is something still going on with you guys I don't want to be involved." I knew I should be leery about getting close to him, but I couldn't quite figure out what.

"Me and her are over. I'm not going to play her stupid games anymore. You have absolutely nothing to worry about." He smiled at me as he said this, and I oddly wanted to trust him when he said this.

"I'm not going to hurt you Bella. Just come on, let's go inside and have some fun okay? I just need to go talk to Emmett for a second when we get inside."

He kissed my forehead and we walked inside. It was weird to me that parents would just simply allow their teenage son to have his own place pretty much. Even if it was in the basement of their house. The fact that he had his own entrance to this place meant he could come and go as he pleased. Maybe his parents just simply didn't care. My mind was in it's own little universe when Edward told me he would be right back. I didn't know if I should make myself comfortable and sit, or if I should just stand here and wait. Luckily, as I was debating this, Jasper walked out of the back room.

"You can sit you know." He sort of laughed at me.

"Thanks."

"I'm Jasper." He said to me in a very soothing voice.

"I'm Bella."

"So I heard," he smiled at me again, "So how did you and Edward meet? No offense, but you don't seem like the type to be around him."

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned him.

"I don't mean it rudely at all. You are just the exact opposite of every other girl he has ever been with."

"As in what sense? And to answer your question, my friend Alice introduced us." I was getting the feeling I wasn't liked because I was different.

"Ah. Yes, that makes sense now. She is that tiny little thing isn't she? Anyway, for one, you're innocent am I wrong? Not trying to be bold here or anything. But you are younger than all of us, and therefore my guess is that you are innocent. You don't even know us, his two best friends, but yet you came here willingly,"

"Why wouldn't I? And yes that is Alice." I interrupted him, but it didn't make sense why that would be a reason.

"You do know who Tanya is at least right?" I nodded my head yes to his question and let him continue. "While we may have known her well, and for a long time I might add, she rarely came around us. Now if I can continue, I can tell Edward already cares about you. Even if you haven't known him or been around him for very much. When Emmett and I walked up on you guys, you could see the protective stance he had against you. Like he was trying to protect you from everyone, including us."

"Oh." What in the world was I supposed to say to that? This guy that I barely knew was telling me things I thought I was imagining.

"It's a good thing. I think he needed someone like you in his life in order to fully be himself. Just trust me on this okay?"

Right as I was about to question him more, Edward walked back in, so I simply nodded my head.

"You two have a fun time?" He asked Jasper, even though he was looking at me.

"Just getting to know your girl a little bit man. We had a great little conversation, her and I may end up being closer friends than us!" They both laughed at this, but I had this feeling after Jasper and I's little chat, that he may just be right. I knew I would at least make a friend out of Jasper.

It was cute to watch Jasper and Edward banter back and forth. Edward seemed to let his guard down around him, even though I hadn't really noticed he had one up prior to this. While Jasper seemed to come out of the shell he had around him. While he may have sat down and had a conversation with me, you could tell that was rare for him. Jasper headed into the room that Emmett was in, and I could see a set of drums, a guitar, and a bunch of video games. It was a typical stereotyped group of teenage boys.

"Sorry about that." Edward said to me as he sat down next to me on the couch and grabbed my hand. It was a very comforting feeling.

"It's fine Edward. Is everything okay?"

"Yea, I just needed to talk to him in private and see why the hell Tanya was looking for me. Turns out her younger sister, Kate, was looking for me and bitching to Tanya about not being able to get ahold of me. So Tanya called Emmett."

"Why her sister?" Seemed a little bit odd to me.

"Her sister is in eighth grade, and her and I were more like brother and sister. To be honest, Kate and Tanya hate each other. So because I was around so often, we formed that sort of relationship. She was having 'boy' problems"

"HA! If I ever had 'boy' problems there is no way I would go to someone that was like a brother to me."

"Is that so? Should I be worried about said brothers?"

"Nope, only child."

"Good to know." He smiled at me and kissed me. It started off as an innocent kiss, and quickly turned heated. I don't know what it was about him, but I never wanted to stop kissing him. When he touched me, these feelings came out that I had never experienced before. It sort of scared me. He must have felt me tense up because he was rubbing my arms in a relaxing way, like you do when you hug someone who is upset. His hair was also something I couldn't seem to quite get enough of. He continued kissing me, and my hands went straight to his hair after I got past the nerves. He must have took this as a sign as he pushed my back into the back of the couch and climbed in between my legs. While I'm sure it looked like a sexual position, and sure I guess it was, there was nothing indicating that is what he was after. It seemed as if he were just trying to get closer to me. I could feel myself getting lost in him, when I heard the same voice from earlier.

"Seriously man? Again? This is fucking ridiculous!" It was Emmett again. Although this time, I had to laugh.

"Seems as if we keep getting interrupted." He looked down at me.

"Yea well, probably for the better as there is no way in hell this is going any further any time soon." I smiled up at him, and the look on his face told me he was perfectly content with my response.

Now let's just hope I could uphold that statement.

**~EPOV~**

I felt bad for getting mad at Emmett for talking to Tanya after I heard why. Tanya and Kate's family life wasn't always the best. Their parents fought constantly, and it was worse when they were weren't sober. I never understood how parents couldn't put their children's lives before their own. Because Tanya and I had spent so much time together, Kate became like my little sister. I truly hoped Bella could understand that and at least respect it. If not, well then I may just have to split ways with her. There is no way that I could leave Kate to deal with shit on her without someone to at least vent to. But at the same time, while I may have just met Bella, and still didn't know much about her, I knew there was no way I could ever live without her in my life.

**Thoughts or opinions?**


End file.
